The Forgotten Shore-leave
by dpsam
Summary: This is a f!Shepard and genderbent Garrus YURI fic with LEMONS!Read at your own risk...


The Forgotten Shore-leave

This is a f!Shep and genderbend Garrus yuri fic. that

was written by a friend who asked me to publish it.

!LEMONS EVERYWHERE!

"Hey Garrus wanna go do some shore-leave target practice?" "Sure Shepard,why not?It's not like I could be busy calibrating the guns to make sure they don't up and explode on us or anything..."She said sarcastically "Garrus you have been calibrating those damn guns all damn day and it's about time you took some time off."Is that an order?"She said with a smirk."I'll make it one if you don't."She said jokingly."Alright commander,when do we leave?" "Right now if you get your gun." "About that...it might take a while to find and Thane were having a shoot off two nights ago and it malfunctioned...but we could always use a spare right?" "If we have let's go get it and be off."And with that they set off to the meantime,Shepard had to change into something more comfy and less likely to chafe.

She told Garrus to change as well,in case she might be a little too hot in her went to her closet and opened through all the things she owned,she realized that there was one outfit she never wore stuffed in the very back of the picked it up and examined it.A pair of denim short-shorts and a tight red tank top."When did I ever buy these?"She asked herself."It's not like I would fit in them anyways...would I?"She looked over them curiously and thought about if she really could fit into glanced at the door and back at her alarm clock."_I have plenty of time to see if they won't won't be here for another 20 what's the harm in trying?"_Without another thought she pulled off her shirt and threw it on the bed followed by her boots,socks, and thought about taking off her underwear but with how tight those shorts looked she didn't want to give people too much of a show.

Then again,changing them isn't a bad walked over to her closet again and looked through her underwear for something through pairs of militairy-grade undies,she found a silky dark blue thong in the bottom."_I know for a FACT that these aren't mine...but then who in the the hell are they?Nobody is allowed in my room without permission."_She thought to herself as she scanned them over for a size tag and found it._"That's odd...they're exactly my size...but I sure as hell didn't buy them I'm sure of again I have a tendency to buy random stuff without actually seeing what they are,like that Fornax magazine on Omega,ugh what horrible memories!_As she thought to herself she began to slip of her was going to put them on but then she heard E.D.I comm in "Shepard,Garrus is requesting permi-" as she was finishing up her sentence, she heard her door latch open and see Garrus walk in.

"-ssion to enter."Shepard was frozen on the spot,standing there bare-ass naked in full view of a shocked Garrus."Ga-Garrus?" "Shepard?!" Both of them stood there,unable to move. Shepard snapped out of it and rushed to cover herself under the also snapped out of it and was able to talk."I-I'm so sorry Shepard I-I didn't mean to barge in!I just thought I'd check up on you b-because you didn't answer when I knocked!I'm so sorry!"she managed to stammer and covered her face and began to walk to the door when Shepard called to her."...Garrus?"Garrus stopped and slowly turned around to face her."Y-yes Shepard?" "You know you're early right?" "Huh?" "It's only were supposed to be here at are you early?"

Garrus looked around saw this and put on a quizzical knew Garrus was hiding something."Well?"Garrus gave a defeated sigh and worked up her nerve."I came here to see if you liked my gifts I bought you for the shore-leave."she said nervously."What gifts?"Garrus fidgeted in place."Did you happen to find a pair of denim shorts with a red tank top?"she suddenly remembered the clothes from earlier and how suspicious they seemed."Yea,as a matter of fact I ,did you put those clothes in my closet?" "Do you like them?I had E.D.I give me an exact clothing size of your body so I didn't get the wrong size."She said slightly giddy."E.D.I gave you my clothing size?And how did you get in here in the first place?"Shepard said."So you don't like them?"Garrus said,her face dropping in disappointment.

"NO no I like them..."she said,slightly blushing."I just didn't expect you to get them for me."Garrus's face lightened up at that."Oh, great!I thought for a moment you didn't like them and as for how I got in,I got Kasumi to hack your door for me. She understood and didn't ask and you didn't by any chance find your other gift yet did you?"Shepard thought for a while and came to the realization that there was another little "gift" that she had found."Yea,I think I couldn't possibly have been a silky dark blue thong,was it?"She was blushing profusely by now."Y-yea they were.D-do you li-like them?" "I don't know I haven't tried them on yet,but I was going to before you came in and you saw me."

Shepard then slowly climbed out of bed with the sheet still around her and slowly sauntered her way to stopped in front of her and put her hands on Garrus's chest and leaned in to whisper to her-"Now I get to see you. It's only fair right?"Garrus shivered in anticipation at what would happen next."Now,come with me."Shepard said and lead Garrus back to her there she pushed Garrus down on the edge and lifted her free hand to her chest and looked Garrus in the eyes and slowly unwrapped the sheet from her body and letting it fall to the sat there looking up at her dumbfounded at what is happening.

Shepard then leaned down and pushed Garrus down further on the bed and came up to undo her took off every button slowly,making Garrus squirm and her breathing become labored, and then peeled off her shirt and tossed it in the floor then slid down further to take off her then Garrus leaned up and stopped her."WAIT SHEPARD!" "What is it Garrus?" "I don't think we should proceed..." "And why is that?" "Well...Turian biology is much different than a Humans..." "And?" "Well...there are some parts that are different than what a human has and I don't want you to freak out or anything..."Garrus said shyly,a blue blush staining her face and Shepard laughed and said"Well if you were like a human then that wouldn't be normal at all,would it?Besides it's not like you have two of them..." "Well no I mean it's not the same COLOR as a humans...um...parts.."Garrus was getting nervous again."_What if she gets disgusted at the sight of me and refuses to go on?What will I do then?_She thought._It's also a good thing I took those stabilizers from Mordin earlier or else Shepard's gonna be in medbay for a while." _

Her thought was interrupted by Shepard suddenly started pushing her back down and straddling her waist."Well now you have me interested!Now relax and let me see what you're hiding..."Shepard said licking her lips and moving down her waist and unfastened her pants and yanked them then kneeled down to where her pussy was supposed to the first glance,you would think there to be nothing there,but if you look closer you would see a small slit was was beyond nervous by now because now Shepard could see just how wet she had was wet the moment she entered Shepard's cabin and saw her she had become even wetter when Shepard straddled her now that Shepard has yanked her pants off and thrown on the floor she was practically _soaking wet_ now Shepard _knew it. _

"You're pussy's soaked!Did I turn you on _that_ much?"She gave a small whimper."Well then I'm gonna have to do something about that then,huh?"And Shepard suddenly buried her face between her thighs and began to vigorously lick all around her clit which caused Garrus to yell out in surprised pleasure"Ahhh!Nnngh!Oh god Shepard!"Garrus closed her thighs around Shepard's head and tangled her fingers in her hair,urging her then slowly licked down to her opening and delved her tongue inside and licked all around and then went back up to swirl around the clit a few times and then back down to her sounds she was prying from Garrus's mouth only urged her to go deeper and deeper into her pussy."Shepard!Please, oh god Shepard!More!"Upon hearing her please she pulled back long enough to lick a finger and promptly shove it into her pussy."YESSS!SHEPAAARD!"Garrus now the whole ship had to have heard her. Shepard fingered her as she resumed her slow licking around the clit,pressing down harder with her tongue and swirling around it eliciting a lustful moan from was becoming increasingly wet from all of this and stuck her free hand down to rub herself and picking up speed as she stuck another finger in Garrus and fingered her faster and was speed fucking her.

"AAhhh Shepard! I'm so close! Unnngh! ahhh!"Garrus let go of Shepard's hair to grip at the sheets and arch her could sense this as Garrus's walls gripped tighter around her so she pulled her fingers out of her and went up to straddle her leaned down and looked Garrus right in the eyes and licked off the juices from Garrus's sweet visibly shuddered and moaned in delight at how erotic the sight was and then was surprised when Shepard put her other finger-still covered in juice-up to her mouth."Come on Garrus,don't you wanna know what you taste like?"The question made her breath hitch."Open your mouth it doesn't taste bad..."Garrus was thoughtful at first but opened her mouth to lick at the covered was surprised to say that she didn't taste a fact she tasted rather sweet,like the equivalent of sugar."There that wasn't so bad was it huh?"She giggled."But I'll bet you that I taste sweeter."Garrus's eyes went wide at that statement."Wanna test that theory?"Garrus gave a slow nod and moved over so Shepard could lay down beside her."Come and get it then"Shepard slowly moved over to lean over Shepard and studied her and ran her hands down Shepard's arms and back up to go down her chest,stopping at her breast.

Garrus looked at them curiously and ran a talon over a perked nipple,causing Shepard to repeated this action and this time did it to both and Shepard started to softly moan so she took that as a good sign and Garrus's curiosity got the better of her and so she leaned down to lap over one of moaned loudly at that and Garrus repeated the action and then circled it with her tongue while lightly kneading the other breast and then switching sides to lick at the other one and knead the was a moaning squirming mess by now and Garrus thought that she was keeping her waiting long enough and slid down to her nether leaned up on her elbows and bent her knees up to give better access to Garrus and to watch leaned down and gave a small lick over her clit and heard Shepard give a soft repeated the action but this time harder and licked down to her opening and back up again,swirling around the clit a few times and going back down to delve her tongue deep inside Shepard.'Garrus! YEA! YEA! OHHH DON'T STOP!"Shepard looked down to watch Garrus eat her out and almost came at the sight.

Garrus laid there, slowly lapping away at her insides, moaning away and sending vibrations through her, while kneading her inner whole sight was wholly erotic and highly was almost there when she suddenly pulled Garrus up to her and told her to lay did as she was told and layed down on the bed beside then turned the opposite direction of her and put her legs on either side of Garrus's head and leaned down to Garrus's was confused at first but then caught on to the idea and began lapping at also resumed her licking and when they started back they were three times more sensitive. Garrus felt as if she couldn't hold on anymore and neither could Shepard."Shepard! ahhh! I can't take it anymore!" Neither can I! Oh god Garrus! I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!"Shepard screamed I'M CUMMING TOO! AHHHHHH!"Their bodies convulsed, they screamed out, and Shepard fell off to the side of the then crawled up beside Garrus and layed beside her so they can ride out their post-coital bliss together.

END.


End file.
